Kurt Hummel Appreciation Day
by allyouneedis
Summary: A long overdue drabble of the glee girls fangirling over Kurt's sexiness.


**A long overdue drabble of the glee girls fangirling over Kurt's sexiness.**

oOo

"Earth to Berry. The hell you staring at girl?" Mercedes followed Rachel's gaze over to the group of boys on the other side of the room. "Quit tryin' to spy on them, we agreed to play fair this time, remember?" They were separated into their annual boys vs. girls mash-up competition, and Rachel couldn't stop looking across the room.

"I was not spying, I resent that accusation."

"Then quit makin sex eyes at Finn." Mercedes rolled her eyes when Rachel blushed and looked down at the ground. The thing was, she wasn't even looking at Finn… but the truth was even more embarrassing so she didn't say anything. Unfortunately, one of the other girls was a little bit too observant when it came to those things.

"Yentl was making sex eyes alright, but it wasn't at Frankenteen." Santana glanced across the room with a speculative expression. Finn was seated in the far side of the group, mostly hidden behind some of the other guys who were standing with their backs to the girls. "Who's creaming your panties, Berry?

"N-no one… no, it's not like that." It wasn't. Not at all. Rachel was allowed to appreciate a particularly fine specimen of the male form without there being any sort of sexual connotation to it.

"Mike's abs are mine, so don't even go there," Tina said.

"It's not Mike."

"Then who?" asked Quinn.

Rachel blushed again, realizing that they weren't going to let this go until they got an answer. "Has anybody noticed in the past year or so how much Kurt has… matured?"

Every girl in New Directions turned as one unit to look at Kurt, just in time to see Blaine squeeze one firm cheek of his ass earning him a soft elbow in the side. Speaking of Kurt's ass… two full, perky globes, perfectly displayed by his super tight jeans, attached to his long, lean legs. His arms, thin yet well defined, were shown off by the tight t-shirt he was wearing. He lifted said arms above his head in a stretch, and the girls were awarded with a peek at a slice of pale skin showing between his pants and the hem of his shirt. The skin looked smooth and soft, and it seemed that Blaine had the same thought because he moved his hand up and under Kurt's shirt to stroke the small of his back.

"Damn," Santana said, apparently a little too loud, because all of the boys looked over to see the girls staring.

"Hey, no spying!" Artie shouted.

"We weren't spying," Rachel said in a high squeak, a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"Then why are you all staring at us?" asked Puck.

"We are checking out Kurt's hot body," Brittany deadpanned.

There was a momentary silence, during which time Kurt's cheeks flushed to match Rachel's.

"Uh, what?" Finn was pretty sure he heard that wrong. "You're joking right?"

"Hey," Blaine said, "I resent that. My boyfriend _does _have a hot body. But," he added, with a significant look at the girls, "it's mine."

Kurt frowned at the girls, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Why are you guys making fun of me?"

"We aren't making fun of you, boy," Mercedes assured him. "What would make you think that?"

"Why would you be attracted to me? I'm not tall like Finn, I don't have big muscles like Puck, or amazing abs like Mike and Sam, or a perfect ass like Blaine." Most of the guys mentioned grinned smugly, except Blaine, who was giving Kurt a concerned look.

"Babe, you know I think you're the hottest guy in this school, right?"

"Of course, but you're… well, I…" Kurt couldn't come up with one good reason why Blaine should find him hot but the girls shouldn't, but he was still confused. "You guys are serious?"

"Uh, duh," said Quinn, raising a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow. "You have flawless bone structure, and since you lost that little layer of baby fat last year… well, what can I say? You're hot."

"And I would _kill_ for your legs," added Tina.

"Plus the whole sexually confident thing totally suits you," Santana said, her words accompanied by an obvious wink.

"I want to lick your skin because it looks like the cream I feed Lord Tubbington." Perhaps it was a sign of how close they all were that nobody even bothered to give Brittany an odd look at her comment.

The guys all shared confused looks, wondering when this became Kurt Hummel Appreciation Day. "Hey, what about us?" Sam asked.

"Boy, what about you?" Mercedes sassed. "You guys have all had girls fawning over you for years, so shut your traps and let my boo have his moment."

"Kurt also has really pretty eyes," Rory offered.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Blaine said. "It's one thing for the girls to be checking out my boyfriend, because they aren't exactly in the same league, but you better watch what you say Rory." He was only joking of course. Mostly. Blaine suddenly had an irrational urge to claim his territory. "Uh, we'll be back in twenty minutes," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and heading for the door. "Actually, better make that half an hour." Kurt looked both surprised and pleased as they left the room.

After another short silence, Rachel spoke up. "Umm, anybody else have a really strong urge to go spy on them?"

Every girl raised her hand.


End file.
